


Pipe to Wonderland

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Hiding in a pipe, More drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Garbage Court is hiding from Kirin. Why? Good question.</p><p>Yup, another UMY Aesthetic-inspired drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe to Wonderland

"OW! Smith, your elbow's in my KIDNEY!"

"Well excuse ME, it's CRAMPED in here! And do you even HAVE a kidney?! You're living stone!"

"Will you both shut UP before the horned shitlord FINDS us in here?!"

"Ross, your TAIL!"

"Sorry, Will!"

Trott let out a growl, somehow leaning over Smith to shove a hand over Will's mouth while the other covered Ross' behind him, his own voice coming out in a hiss. "If you two don't shut up, I'll shove you out of here PERSONALLY so he CAN find you!" He then shot Smith a murderous glare. "Same applies to YOU!"

All three men quieted down under the selkie's glare, before the collective four shifted positions so nobody got stabbed by Ross' tail or elbowed in vital organs. They lapsed into a long silence, all ears strained to listen for Kirin.

Will was the first to break the silence, near the back of the pipe. "Smith, I swear to God, if you don't get your hand off my side..."

"My hand ain't ON your side, mate." The kelpie lifted his hands. "See?"

The human blinked, then looked at the others. "Okay, your hands are there... Ross' hands are over THERE, and Trott's at the front..."

The selkie and the gargoyle turned to him, eyes wide. Trott started shifting toward the sunlight first. "Out out OUT!"

As the whole lot of them spilled out of the large drain pipe, Will thought he caught a glance of eyes glowing in the darkness, and when he looked at his shirt, he spied a bloodied hand print. "What the hell's IN there?!"

There was a loud yelp as both Smith and Ross lifted Will up and started running, Trott right behind them. The selkie pointed behind them, not even looking back. "Smith I'm going to flog you for picking the one pipe the witch is in!"

From up in the air where he was practically bouncing, Will shot the selkie a glare. "You need to be more specific, Trott!"

"The Well Witch!"

Will looked back at the pipe, a look of horror on his face. "What?!" He'd nearly been grabbed by the well witch?! He'd rather face Kirin!

The sound of the angry sidh lord calling after them, having spotted the group, made him doubt that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what they did, I just wanted to write them hiding in one of those big pipes.


End file.
